1. Field
Embodiments are generally related to systems and methods of managing browser extensions.
2. Related
The Internet has allowed users to access significant amounts of information in a relatively short amount of time. As the Internet has evolved, web browsers have played a significant role, as the primary purpose of a web browser is to bring information resources to the user. However, there is always a need to improve the user experience. For example, internet users generally have to navigate away from the currently viewed web page in order to look for specific details regarding the information displayed on this web page. The user may want to find additional information regarding something they have read on the initial web page, and will have to spend time performing additional internet searches in order to obtain this information. This results in inefficient web-use and detracts from the overall user experience.